Family Update Special
Family Update Special is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. Episode Summary This special updates Supernanny’s viewers on six of the families that appeared on the show over the first season. * The special takes place during Jo's return visit to The Gorbea Family. * All other family updates are viewed on Jo's trusty DVD player during her visit to the Gorbea Family. * For each DVD-recorded family, there is an episode recap followed by an update in which every mom seems to say, "Thanks for checking in on us!" Families that do not appear in this update are The Weston Family (S1E5), The Bailey Family (S1E6), The Burnett Family (S1E9), and The Christiansen Family (S1E10). Recap While riding to the Gorbea home, Jo watches The Jeans Family update on her DVD player. Gorbea Family update Jo arrives at the Gorbea Family household to find a large banner out front that reads, "Welcome Back, Supernanny. We missed you." "That's fantastic!" Jo exclaims. Everyone is very excited to see Jo. Evelina reports that Adam is doing excellent, not so clingy and able to play on his own. He has grown up a lot since Jo left, and Jo gives Adam a high-five when he proudly reports that he sleeps all by himself at night. Robert reports they still take turns with family duties. Wischmeyer Family update Jo shares DVD footage of The Wischmeyer Family with Evelina to show she wasn't alone with the issues she faced. On the DVD, Jared reports that since Jo left, the family's been wonderful, and that his mom has time for him now. Melora has a new Thought Box called "Jared's Thoughts" on the fridge for Jared to share his thoughts with Melora each day. She feels she and Jared are closer than ever now. John reports that the girls go to sleep much better now. Melora says she is a better mom and better listener thanks to Jo, and that the girls have gone from going to the Naughty Corner 4 to 5 times a day to just one time in the past few months (for Alaia) and zero times (for Ashlyn). Melora asks if the discipline techniques from home should be used at kindergarten or just stay at home. In answer, Jo pauses the DVD to explain to Evelina to share her discipline techniques with the teacher so that Alaia and Ashlynn know there are consequences both at home and at school. Parenting advice Jo walks with the Gorbeas to a local park, where parents gather to ask Jo parenting advice. * She meets Irene and her daughter Caroline, who wanders off all the time. Jo says running off is all right as long as it's in a safe place and Irene has her eye on Caroline. Caroline also yells and has a bad temper. Jo explains that the family needs to be consistent with telling Caroline that this is unacceptable, and follow through with consequences. * Another mom talks about how smart and manipulative her son is. Jo tells the mom not to treat it like a game; the son is 7 and knows what's going on. The parent must always have a firm line and expectations so that kids know what will please the parents, since children want to please their parents. * A dad of two-year old triplets asks Jo about one of the triplets, who goes into "violent rages" for things like getting a toy taken away. He is afraid the violent triplet will harm the other two. Jo advises giving the violent triplet her own special toy (that does not get shared) and teach them all to share. She then talks to the mom of the triplets, who is holding a sleeping boy triplet. The boy triplet has bite marks all over his arms from the violent triplet. Jo explains that at two, they may be too young to understand discipline but you need to keep an eye on them and remove them from harm as needed. Ririe Family update Still at the park, Jo and Evelina review The Ririe Family update on DVD. Jennifer says Jo's visit made her a different person. Scott agrees Jo gave Jennifer the authority to keep the kids in line. They don't need to use the Naughty Circle that much anymore; a warning is enough. She feels she has the freedom to take the kids out without worrying about something bad happening. Everyone keeps their snacking in control and eats better. Jennifer and Scott are better at communicating and still use the Same Page technique. Jennifer asks how to keep Brody from going through the same "terrible twos" that Blake did. Jo explains to Evelina that it's a question of confidence. More parenting advice Back at the Gorbea home, the doorbell rings. Evelina says the door is for Jo. Jo opens the door to find a large group of parents waving hello at her. She gives advice on: * Preparing children for a new baby in the family; * For parents working on the road, how to make the time at home work better; and * Handling a toddler who frantically gets up at 3 a.m. and runs for the front door. She congratulates all the parents for taking on the hard work and joy of being parents, then says, "OK, I'm going to go in now!" Everyone says good bye to Jo. After dinnertime at the Gorbeas', Evelina and Robert have plans to go out. Jo notices that Adam isn't feeling well. Evelina confirms Adam has an ear infection, but Jo says it's OK to go out. Evelina asks if she could still discipline him if he plays up even if he’s not feeling well. Jo says if Adam gets aggressive then that’s when she should discipline because that’s not okay. If Adam is really sick, then Evelina could tell. Adam freaks out a little bit before Robert and Evelina leave for their date. Jo encourages them to leave. Adam then got very upset and started crying. Jo lets the babysitter leave him alone to calm down, which Adam does within 5 minutes. Bullard Family update While Adam is read a goodnight story, Jo reviews The Bullard Family update. Bryce reports that the family schedule is still going well. Jen says the Sleep Separation technique has made the hugest impact in their household. The schedule lets them block out time just for the children, which Jen thinks has made a big difference for the kids. Bryce says all the calls that Jen doesn't pick up during "No Phone" time now go directly to his cell phone. Jen can't remember the last time they had to use the Naughty Mat (though a later statement contradicts this). Jen says Jo's techniques don't just change you as a parent; they change you as a person. Jen asks Jo for advice on how to get Rylan to brush his teeth, as using the Naughty Mat doesn't work for it. Jo says not to use the Naughty Mat; instead, make the activity fun and encouraging. Orm Family update At bedtime at the Gorbeas', Demetrius gives Jo a letter thanking her for everything she's done for his family. After that, Jo watches the Orm Family update on DVD. Tammy says there is a lot more peace in the house, with no need to yell anymore. The parents communicate better, and the kids are better at listening. Their eating habits are better, and they are all working together better as a family. The Naughty Room is still a good form of discipline for the boys, and just a warning is usually enough to bring the boys back in line. Most suprising, we actually see Shawn without his cap on (and find that he is balding on top). Conclusion Evelina and Robert return home from their date to find everything fine. Evelina gives Jo a necklace as thanks. Jo cries, hugs Evelina and Robert goodbye, and leaves the Gorbea home, looking forward to helping more families. A short card runs asking families seeking Supernanny's help to contact ABC. During the credits, we see an outtake of Jo saying goodbye to all the parents on the Gorbea Family lawn. However, after saying, "Okay, I'm going to go in now!", she can't open the door. "Now I can't open the door!" she exclaims, and everyone laughs. External links *Full episode Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes